gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
End of the Line
« End of the Line » ʌv ðə laɪn est la dernière mission principale dans Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Elle est confiée à Carl Johnson (le protagoniste) par son frère Sweet, depuis la maison de ce dernier sur Grove Street dans le quartier de Ganton à Los Santos dans l’État de San Andreas. Pour avoir accès à cette mission, le joueur doit occuper au moins dix-neuf territoires de gangs à Los Santos avec les Familles de Grove Street, le gang de la famille Johnson en conflit permanent avec ses rivaux. *Cette mission est débloquée à la réussite de la précédente, « Los Desperados ». *La séquence suivante est le générique de fin du jeu. Déroulement Carl et Sweet décident de se venger de Big Smoke après sa trahison, en le tuant et en raflant l’argent qu’il a gagné par ses activités illégales. Ils partent alors en Greenwood pour le palais du crack de Smoke dans l’est du quartier d’East Los Santos, à la limite de Los Flores. Sur place, Carl et son frère se souhaitent bonne chance pour leur ultime combat. Carl doit trouver un moyen d’enfoncer la porte du bâtiment, il va donc voler un S.W.A.T. à une équipe de Special Weapons and Tactics (SWAT) en intervention dans le quartier pour pénétrer la forteresse. End of the Line GTA San Andreas (faveur).png|Carl Johnson demande une faveur à Sweet au début de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. End of the Line GTA San Andreas (S.W.A.T.).png|Consigne donnée au joueur pour obtenir le S.W.A.T. durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Carl se faufile ensuite dans les couloirs du bâtiment, il lutte à chaque pas contre des Ballas, des membres de la San Fierro Rifa, des Los Santos Vagos et des mafieux russes équipés tantôt de fusils à pompe, de fusils de combat, de pistolets mitrailleurs, de M4 ou encore d’AK-47. Chaque étage de l’immeuble a une destination précise : *premier étage : « Zone de sécurité » ; *deuxième étage : « Labo de drogue » *et troisième étage : « Salon des Ballas ». Le protagoniste trouve finalement Big Smoke devant un jeu vidéo, prêtant à peine attention à son ancien ami. Le combat est engagé après un bref échange, Big Smoke possède une protection pare-balles et Carl met d’autant plus de temps à l’abattre que d’autres ennemis lui barrent la route. Lorsque Big Smoke s’effondre près de son coffre-fort, Carl éprouve des remords car il était un de ses anciens amis. End of the Line GTA San Andreas (rencontre).png|Carl Johnson et Big Smoke se rencontrent une dernière fois durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. End of the Line GTA San Andreas (postérité).png|Big Smoke songe à sa postérité dans son agonie, durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Frank Tenpenny, dernier survivant des policiers chargés des Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums (CRASH) au Los Santos Police Department (LSPD), puisque son compère Eddie Pulaski a été abattu récemment par Carl pour réussir la mission « High Noon », fait ensuite irruption dans la pièce et pointe un fusil de combat sur Carl, obligé de lui remettre l’argent qu’il comptait ponctionner après le meurtre de Big Smoke. L’agent corrompu s’enfuit en faisant exploser le laboratoire qui sert à fabriquer la drogue à l’étage inférieur. Le palais du crack de Big Smoke s’écroule et Carl doit s’en échapper au plus vite. End of the Line GTA San Andreas (ordre).png|Frank Tenpenny ordonne à Carl Johnson de lui remettre de l’argent durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. End of the Line GTA San Andreas (sabordage).png|Frank Tenpenny saborde le laboratoire de drogue au fusil à pompe durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. À la sortie, une course-poursuite commence à travers tout l’est de la ville entre Tenpenny et ses apprentis dans un Pompiers, les frères Johnson dans une Feltzer, des agents du LSPD en voiture de police, des Ballas à pied jetant des cocktails Molotov et des Vagos en Tornado et sur des Sanchez, course-poursuite qui trouvera son terminus (« end of the line » en anglais) sur le bitume de Grove Street, devant la maison des Johnson, lorsque Tenpenny tombe du pont enjambant la rue. End of the Line GTA San Andreas (course-poursuite).png|Carl Johnson et Sweet poursuivent Frank Tenpenny et ses collègues durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas. End of the Line GTA San Andreas (provocation).png|Frank Tenpenny lance une ultime provocation avant sa mort à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Carl, son frère Sweet, sa sœur Kendl Johnson, le petit ami de celle-ci Cesar Vialpando et le hippy The Truth arrivent sur les lieux de l’accident peu après à la mort de l’agent du CRASH, avant de se retrouver dans la maison des Johnson pour y parler affaires, notamment celles détenues par le groupe à San Fierro et à Las Venturas avec Wu Zi Mu. Soudain Madd Dogg, Ken Rosenberg, Kent Paul et Maccer arrivent, ils ont aussi une bonne nouvelle : le rappeur a obtenu son premier disque d’or et part en tournée. End of the Line GTA San Andreas (retenue).png|Sweet exige de la retenue de la part de Carl Johnson à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas End of the Line GTA San Andreas (gestion).png|Carl Johnson s’interroge sur la gestion de ses propriétés à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. End of the Line GTA San Andreas (consécration).png|Madd Dogg brandit le disque d’or qui consacre son œuvre à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. End of the Line GTA San Andreas (fin).png|Carl Johnson quitte la maison des Johnson pour se promener à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas. Script Carl, entrant chez Sweet' :' Hé, Sweet ! Sweet : Ouais ? Carl : On va régler son compte à Smoke. Sweet : Ça roule. Carl : Les frères Johnson vont buter ce gros lard. CONSIGNE : Monte dans la caisse avec Sweet. :Carl prend place au volant de la Greenwood de son frère, qui s’installe sur le siège passager avant. CONSIGNE : Conduis jusqu’à la forteresse de Big Smoke. :Carl conduit la Greenwood de son frère jusque dans le quartier d’East Los Santos. Carl, alors que Sweet charge son arme' :' Je sais que t’en crèves d’envie, mais j’dois y aller seul. Sweet : Quoi ? Carl : Smoke m’a baisé. Tenpenny m’a baisé. Sweet : Yo, ils nous ont tous baisés. Carl : Ouais, mais comme t’as dit — j’étais pas là quand ma famille avait le plus besoin de moi. J’ai laissé Brian mourir, mec. Ça c’est pour lui, pour ma mère, pour mon grand frère. Sweet : C’est pour Grove, frérot. Carl : Ouais, pour Grove. Sweet, alors que Carl ouvre la portière' :' Si ça tourne mal, je serai là. Carl : T’as toujours été là pour moi, frérot. CONSIGNE : La forteresse du crack est très bien gardée, il n’y a qu’une seule entrée mais la porte est verrouillée à cause des émeutes. Le seul moyen de franchir cette entrée est de la réduire en miettes. Un engin assez lourd comme le SWAT Tank pourrait facilement enfoncer la porte d’entrée. Va chercher le SWAT Tank. :Carl se déplace vers l’Ouest et trouve une unité des SWAT en intervention, il en profite donc pour subtiliser le S.W.A.T.. CONSIGNE : Utilise le SWAT Tank pour enfoncer la porte de la forteresse du crack de Big Smoke. :Carl conduit le S.W.A.T. jusqu’à la rue d’East Los Santos où il laissé Sweet et sa Greenwood. CONSIGNE : Défonce le mur pour pouvoir entrer ! :Carl utilise le S.W.A.T. comme bélier et parvient à percer le mur du rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment qui fait l’angle de la rue. CONSIGNE : Il y a une entrée vers le premier étage à l’arrière de cette zone. :Carl suit un couloir et trouve une porte d’accès au premier étage du bâtiment. CONSIGNE : Smoke est au quatrième étage, dans sa suite sur le toit. Il va falloir que tu grimpes les trois étages pour arriver là-haut. :Carl traverse le premier étage et atteint le deuxième. CONSIGNE : Monte au troisième étage. :Carl traverse le deuxième étage et atteint le troisième. CONSIGNE : Monte au quatrième étage. :Carl traverse le troisième étage et atteint le quatrième. CONSIGNE : Va chercher Big Smoke. :Carl monte un dernier escalier et trouve Big Smoke jouant sur une console. Carl : Hé, Smoke ! Big Smoke : Hé, CJ, j’me demandais bien quand t’allais te pointer. Carl : Comment tu savais que c’était moi ? Big Smoke : Je savais que c’était mon vieux pote CJ. Je savais que tu venais et j’en ai rien à foutre. Carl : J’vais d’abord t’régler ton compte et ensuite j’vais m’occuper de tes amis flics. Où c’est qu’ils sont ? Big Smoke : J’en ai rien à foutre, mec. Il tire sur une petite pipe à eau. C’est vraiment de la bonne. Il se lève. J’encule Tenpenny et son lèche-cul de Polonais. J’encule la police, mec. Tout ça, c’est de la merde du passé. Le monde t’appartient, mec. J’regrette rien. J’ai réussi, CJ ! Je suis trop fort. Je suis intouchable ! J’en ai plus rien à foutre. J’encule le monde entier. Carl : Putain, mais qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ? Big Smoke : Qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Il se baisse pour saisir un fusil de combat. Bon, j’crois qu’y vaut mieux en finir… :Une jauge SMOKE apparaît, Carl poursuit Big Smoke dans la pièce pour le tuer. Après plusieurs échanges de tirs, les lumières s’éteignent. CONSIGNE : Smoke a éteint la lumière, va chercher les lunettes de vision nocturne près de la fenêtre la plus basse. :Carl vient à bout de la protection pare-balles de Big Smoke et le retrouve agonisant près de son coffre-fort. Carl : Smoke, pourquoi t’as pété les plombs comme ça ? C’était à causes des drogues, ou quoi ? Big Smoke : C’est trop bon toute cette thune, tout ce pouvoir… J’en ai plus rien à foutre. Oh merde… Carl : Pourquoi t’as pas laissé tomber ? On était comme une famille… Big Smoke : J’avais pas le choix… fallait que je le fasse. Je laisse jamais passer une occase. Quand j’serai plus là, on se souviendra de moi… Big Smoke. :Big Smoke pousse son dernier soupir et Carl incline la tête vers son cadavre. Carl : Putain, Smoke… Quel gâchis… [[Fichier:End_of_the_Line_GTA_San_Andreas_(surprise).png|thumb|300px|Frank Tenpenny surprend Carl Johnson à la mort de Big Smoke durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]]Frank Tenpenny, surgissant derrière Carl' :' Carl Johnson. Mon meilleur pote. Il faut que tu m’rendes un autre service. Pulaski et maintenant ce gros con… rien ne t’arrête, je vois ! Lâche ton arme. Carl, posant son arme à terre' :' Tu sortiras pas d’ici vivant. Tenpenny : Où est passé ton frère, hein ? Carl : Pourquoi tu m’as pas tiré dans le dos ? Tu t’sens un peu en danger ? Tenpenny, faisant glisser une valise jusqu’à Carl' :' Ferme ta gueule et remplis le sac. Allez, laisse tomber, j’ai pas l’temps de m’faire chier avec toi ! Carl : Alors ça fait quoi, Tenpenny… d’être tout seul, sans personne pour te protéger ? Ça craint, non ? [[Fichier:End_of_the_Line_GTA_San_Andreas_(renfort).png|thumb|left|300px|Frank Tenpenny évoque les suppôts de son évasion durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]]Tenpenny : Qui t’a dit que j’étais seul ? Je suis venu avec des nouveaux, y m’attendent dehors. Mais il faut y aller en douceur… je leur fais découvrir les choses petit à petit… Bon, ça ira. Envoie la thune, j’ai un camion de pompiers à prendre. Carl, faisant glisser la valise jusqu’à Tenpenny' :' T’es allé trop loin, t’es complètement taré. Tenpenny : Carl, la moitié de la ville veut buter des flics. J’ai pas envie que des émeutiers me traînent hors de ma caisse pour me tabasser. Pas ce soir. Carl : Pourquoi ? T’as un avion à prendre ? Tenpenny : Putain, t’es un rapide, toi ! Un jour, tu me diras merci. Je t’ai ouvert les yeux, putain ! Merde, j’allais oublier… Il prend la tête de Carl en ligne de mire. Tu dois mourir ! Carl, appelant au loin' :' Sweet ! Tenpenny, surpris, tirant de travers' :' Quoi ? C’est pas fini, Carl ! C’est pas fini ! Il se retrouve dans le labo de drogue et tire sur une machine au fusil à pompe. Carl, espèce de sale connard de fils de pute dégénéré ! :Un compte à rebours apparaît, à sept minutes. CONSIGNE : Tenpenny a provoqué une explosion, il n’y a plus de lumière dans le bâtiment et l’immeuble commence à flamber de partout. Faut te tirer de là vite fait ! Utilise les lunettes de vision nocturne que tu viens de chourer à Big Smoke pour voir dans le noir et t’'enfuir' du bâtiment le plus vite possible. :Carl parvient à regagner le troisième étage par là d’où il était venu. CONSIGNE : Cet étage est en flammes, utilise un extincteur pour sortir de là ! :Carl se fraie un chemin dans le bâtiment en flammes jusqu’à retrouver les trottoirs d’East Los Santos. Sweet, courant derrière un Pompiers' :' Tenpenny, espèce d’enculé de fils de pute ! Tu vas pas t’en tirer comme ça après tout c’que t’as fait ! Carl, alors que Sweet s’accroche à l’échelle du Pompiers' :' Sweet, non ! CONSIGNE : Suis Tenpenny et assure-toi que Sweet est en sécurité, reste près du camion de pompiers et perds pas Tenpenny. N’essaie pas d’endommager le camion de pompiers, tu risquerais de blesser Sweet. :Carl saute dans une Feltzer et prend en chasse le Pompiers conduit par Tenpenny, qui sillonne la ville en essayant de faire tomber Sweet de l’échelle. Dans le quartier de Playa del Seville, le policier passager du Pompiers sort de la cabine, grimpe sur l’échelle et s’approche de Sweet. CONSIGNE : Le flic écrase les doigts de Sweet, rapproche ta caisse de lui au cas où il lâcherait prise. :Une jauge PRISE DE SWEET apparaît, Carl reste le plus près possible du Pompiers et réceptionne Sweet quand celui-ci lâche prise. Les deux frères échangent leurs places, une jauge CAISSE apparaît et pour le reste de la course-poursuite, Carl doit protéger la Feltzer des assauts de voitures de police, de Tornado et de Sanchez des Los Santos Vagos. Finalement, Tenpenny envoie son Pompiers à travers le garde-fou du pont qui enjambe Grove Street. Tenpenny, sortant du Pompiers couché' :' Venez, bande de connards ! Je vous prends tous. Je vous aurai ! Tous ! Cette ville est à moi ! Hé, par ici ! Allez ! Vite ! Officier blessé ! Allez ! HÉ ! Bande d’enculés ! Z’avez jamais compris ce que je faisais ! Cinquante types comme moi et cette ville serait un paradis ! J’ai nettoyé les ordures ! OUAIS ! Et je recommencerais s’il le fallait ! :Tenpenny pousse son dernier soupir et Carl, sa sœur Kendl Johnson, Cesar Vialpando, Sweet et The Truth le retrouvent en contrebas. Sweet, alors que ses amis et lui s’approchent du cadavre de Tenpenny, Carl en tête avec une arme' :' Plus besoin de t’inquiéter. Il a son compte. Carl : J’préfère m’assurer que c’est bien fini. C’est tout. Sweet : C’est bon, mec. T’as pas besoin de lui trouer la peau, merde. Il s’est tué dans un accident. C’est la faute à personne. Allez, on se tire d’ici. The Truth : J’veux dire, ouahhh mec ! Tu sais, j’veux dire, t’as été plus fort que le système. Pendant trente ans, j’ai tout essayé… mais toi, tu l’as fait ! T’es… t’es un véritable symbole, mec ! Carl : Merci, vieux. Kendl Johnson : Je suis contente que ce soit fini. Sweet : Et Smoke ? Carl : Tu sais très bien ce qui lui est arrivé… J’crois qu’il voyait plus les choses comme nous. Kendl : Smoke a toujours été seul. Il aimait la solitude. The Truth : C’est le plus court chemin vers l’enfer. Ça, ou quinze acides et vingt grammes de mescaline. Cesar Vialpando : On va grailler ? Sweet : C’est O.K. pour moi. Carl, resté seul près du cadavre de Tenpenny' :' À un de ces quatre ! Officier. :Carl, Kendl, Cesar et Sweet se retrouvent dans le séjour de la maison des Johnson. Carl : Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l’ordre, on a plus qu’à rester maîtres du jeu. On surveille et on contrôle tout, mais en finesse. Kendl : On a des problèmes à Venturas, d’autres à San Fierro. Putain, ça s’arrête jamais. Sweet : Ouais. Les Familles sont de retour. Faut vraiment qu’on fasse gaffe, y en a beaucoup qui nous ont dans le collimateur. :La porte d’entrée s’ouvre, Carl, Cesar et Sweet pointent leur arme à feu vers les visiteurs. [[Fichier:End_of_the_Line_GTA_San_Andreas_(imprévu).png|thumb|300px|De gauche à droite : Sweet, Carl Johnson, Cesar Vialpando et Kendl Johnson, surpris par des invités à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]]Ken Rosenberg : Je viens en ami ! M. Dogg a quelque chose à vous annoncer. Madd Dogg, brandissant un cadre' :' Mon, enfin, NOTRE premier disque d’or ! (Acclamations.) Maccer : Et moi, j’ai décidé de me faire poser des implants mammaires. (Huées.) Kent Paul : Ta gueule ! Carl : Bon, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Kendl : On pourrait aller au casino… se faire une partie de dés avec Woozie ? Sweet : Non, on a des trucs à régler… Madd Dogg : On part en tournée ! Rosenberg : Quelqu’un aurait un mouchoir ? J’ai le nez… Il arrête pas de couler. Personne ? Maccer, depuis la cuisine' :' Ouais, bouge pas… Rosenberg : Euh, je passe. Kendl : Et toi, Carl, tu fais quoi, alors ? Carl : Yo, faut que je sorte. J’vais faire un tour dans le quartier, voir comment ça s’passe. Récompenses [[Fichier:End_of_the_Line_GTA_San_Andreas_(sortie).png|thumb|300px|Carl Johnson sort du palais du crack de Smoke qui s’effondre durant la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]] *Pour avoir accompli cette mission, le joueur touche la somme de 250 000 $ et voit son niveau de respect augmenter. *Le générique de fin du jeu est déverrouillé. Anecdotes *Terminer les douze premiers niveaux des missions secondaires « Autodéfense », « Ambulance » et « Pompier » avant le début d’« End of the Line » facilitera la réussite de cette mission. *L’indice de recherche du joueur est désactivé pour cette mission. *La Feltzer utilisée pour poursuivre Tenpenny et Sweet est invulnérable, le joueur n’a donc pas à se soucier des jets de cocktails Molotov au fil de la course-poursuite. *Le camion de pompiers qu’utilise Tenpenny pour fuir est un Pompiers et non un Firetruck pour permettre à Sweet de s’accrocher à l’échelle quand Tenpenny quitte la forteresse du crack de Big Smoke. *Sur le trajet menant au palais du crack de Big Smoke, Carl remarque quelque chose à propos de la Greenwood de Sweet : « J’arrive pas à croire que t’as racheté la même caisse de merde ! » Sweet a certainement dû racheter une voiture après son séjour en prison ; il répond simplement : « Du moment que ça roule bien… » [[Fichier:End_of_the_Line_GTA_San_Andreas_(adieu).png|thumb|300px|Carl Johnson dit adieu au cadavre de Frank Tenpenny à la fin de la mission dans GTA San Andreas.]] *Après la course-poursuite, Carl salue le cadavre de Tenpenny par ces mots : « À un de ces quatre ! Officier. » Dans la version originale, il est plus évident que la phrase : « See you around, officer » (où « around » évoque le tour d’un cercle) est un clin d’œil à la dernière phrase de Tenpenny à la fin de la première mission du jeu, « In the Beginning » : « See you around, like a donut, Carl » avec un jeu de mots sur la forme circulaire du donut — les sous-titres en français indiquent : « À un de ces quatre, Carl… » *Cette mission contient les deux seules occurrences d’un S.W.A.T. dans tout le jeu. Celui emprunté à l’équipe de SWAT en intervention à East Los Santos peut être sauvegardé dans un garage mais le joueur doit faire échouer la mission pour le conserver définitivement. L’autre apparaît dans le palais du crack de Big Smoke mais il ne peut pas en sortir. *La porte du palais du crack de Big Smoke est indestructible hors de la mission, comme les décors ordinaires. *Une erreur d’inattention dans le développement du jeu fait passer la valise de Tenpenny à travers la CJD 500 de Big Smoke pour atteindre Carl. *Pour leur première apparition durant cette mission, dans une cinématique, Big Smoke et Frank Tenpenny sont armés d’un fusil de combat. Pourtant, Big Smoke affronte le joueur avec un AK-47 et Tenpenny met le feu au laboratoire avec un fusil à pompe. À l’inverse, quel que soit le contenu de l’inventaire du joueur, Carl est armé d’un Desert Eagle pour cette même cinématique, entre autres. *L’utilisation du S.W.A.T. par le protagoniste pour percer le mur de l’entrée du palais du crack de Big Smoke est une référence à l’autorisation donnée à la fin des années quatre-vingts aux équipes de Special Weapons and Tactics de Los Angeles, aux États-Unis, d’intervenir dans les lieux de résidence de trafiquants de drogue présumés à l’aide de Cadillac Gage Commando, le véhicule qui a inspiré le S.W.A.T. dans GTA San Andreas. es:End of the Line de:End of the Line pl:Koniec kolejki ru:End of the Line pt:End of the Line fi:End of the Line it:End of the Line ar:نهاية الخط Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:Missions dans GTA San Andreas Catégorie:Missions de fin